


White Feather

by Miya_Morana



Series: An Owl in the Night [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one were Dean is drunk and Gabriel's having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Feather

Dean looks down at the dices under the cup, then back at the smirking archangel on the other side of the table. Keeping his face expressionless, he covers back the dices and says:

"52."

"Liar," Gabriel huffs, reaching to uncover the dices showing a three and a four. "Drink up, Dean-o boy!"

"I swear, if you're using you angel mojo to cheat..." Dean warns, but he empties his shot of tequila anyway. "We should do another game," he continues while Gabriel fills his glass again, "one were I'd have a chance of drinking you under the table. We should play I've never. I'm sure there's nothing you've never done."

Gabriel just laughs and throws the dices in the cup, shakes it and turns it on the table.

"I do not understand this game." Castiel's voice is soft next to Sam, slightly confused, and the Hunter stops watching his lover and his brother to turn to the other angel.

"It's a drinking game. They roll the dices under the cup and announce their score, which has to be higher than the one before. When one is caught lying, he has to drink."

"And this is fun?" Castiel still looks bewildered.

"They certainly think so." Sam pats Castiel's arm. "I know, are brothers can act like real teenagers." He smiles, turning his attention back on the newly starting game of Dare or Drink, Dean's personal variation of Truth or Dare.

If drinking games are what it takes for Dean to finally accept Gabriel as one of them, then Sam's okay with it. His brother refused to trust Gabriel when he first showed up, four months ago, claiming he wanted to help. He continued to doubt him after the archangel saved their lives when they got trapped in a vampire nest. He accused Sam of being insane when he let Gabriel ward his dreams against Lucifer's intrusions. He even tried to burn Gabriel with holy fire when he found out exactly how close he and Sam had become.

It was Castiel who managed to calm him down. Sam has no idea what the angel said to Dean, but since then his brother had stop questioning each and every one of the archangel's moves, though he kept glaring at him suspiciously from time to time.

Lately though, Dean was trying to be more friendly with Gabriel, and Sam can't help smiling as he watches them drink themselves silly and laugh together. When Dean knocks his glass with the back of his hand and doesn't even notice it, though, he feels it's time to put a stop to whatever it is they are doing.

"Come on Gabriel, time to go to bed," he says, walking to the small table under which lie at least three empty tequila bottles. The archangel stands up maybe a little more carefully than he usually does, but he's clearly holding his liquor much better than Dean, who is currently hunched over the table, looking at his brother with the slightly glassy eyes of those too drunk to really understand what's happening around them.

Gabriel leers at Sam and grabs his neck with a firm hand, pulling him down for a kiss. The archangel's mouth tastes of alcohol and honey under Sam's lips, and Sam gets lost in the feeling of this wicked tongue dancing with his, of this strong hand holding him down, of these clever fingers weaseling their way under his shirt.

"Eww, dude!"

Gabriel laughs low in his throat, breaking the kiss to look at Dean. Castiel is helping the drunken hunter to get up and Dean's clutching his waist. The archangel raises a suggestive eyebrow at him, and to Sam's surprise Dean seems to actually blush and tries to stand on his own. He fails miserably and Castiel catches him before he breaks the table with his head.

"You said something about going to bed?" Gabriel's attention is back on Sam, his eyes burning with a familiar heat. Sam bites his lip, then decides he'd rather bite Gabriel's, so they really should get going while he can still keep his hands to himself.

They hastily say good night to Castiel who's hauling Dean's body to the bed and rush to their own room, which is thankfully not far at all. As soon as they're inside, Sam grabs Gabriel's shoulders and pushes him against the door and starts kissing him again. His knee slides between Gabriel's legs and he can feel the archangel's arousal against his thigh.

He hears fingers snapping next to his ears and they are on the bed, clothes probably neatly folded somewhere and Sam smiles as he starts nibbling Gabriel's ear. That trick is certainly his favorite by far. Sam presses the archangel down on the mattress, reveling in the feeling of Gabriel's lithe body under his. He moves from worrying the angel's ear to pressing hot wet open-mouthed kisses to his neck, loving the noises rising from his lover's throat. Gabriel's hands are travelling down his back before he grips his hips and, with inhuman strength, flips them over.

Sam's breath is knocked out by the quick move and he watches dizzily as Gabriel slides down on the bed. When the archangel's soft lips brush against his cock, however, he gets back with the program and moves his hands to caress Gabriel's head. The angel's hair is soft, almost silky under his fingers. Sam moans quietly as Gabriel slowly runs his tongue up and down his dick before taking him in his hot, warm mouth.

Sam didn't use to be a fan of blowjobs. They tend to be messy, and he always felt like they weren't something very intimate. Since the beginning of his relationship with Gabriel, though, his opinion on the matter has changed. There is something about the way the archangel's eyes look straight into his as he swirls his tongue around Sam's cock, something in the touch of Gabriel's fingers on his skin, something in the way he hums around Sam's sensitive member that make Sam's breath catch with a feeling he doesn't dare to name.

"Gabriel..." he moans, and he can see the archangel smile, and how the hell he can do that with Sam's cock in his mouth he has no idea. He tries to thrust upward but Gabriel pins his hips to the bed with too strong hands.

"Gabriel... I'm gonna..." Sam's thoughts aren't coherent anymore. Gabriel doesn't stop, if anything he sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks, taking Sam deep in his throat. Sam's fingers grip the archangel's hair tighter and he groans his name is he comes in that hot, wet mouth.

Gabriel lets Sam's softening cock slip out of his mouth and looks at him. There's smugness on his face that remind Sam of a cat who just licked clean a whole pot of cream. Gabriel licks his lips and slowly crawls above Sam and presses their mouths together. The kiss is slow, almost lazy, and Sam can taste himself on Gabriel's tongue. It's just a little bit intoxicating.

Gabriel's straddling his waist as they kiss, and Sam slides a hand between their bodies, wraps it on the archangel's cock.

"Yeah, Sammy, just like that..." Gabriel moans against his lips, pushing in Sam's hand with needy little noises. With his other hand, Sam reaches around the archangel's back, finds the sensitive spot between his shoulder blades and grazes his fingernails there.

The sound that Gabriel makes then is so wet and passionate and lost that Sam's cock gives an interested twitch. Gabriel's a wanton mess in Sam's strong hands, thrusting and arching his back, wordlessly begging for friction. Then he's coming, in hot white spurts, all over Sam's hand and stomach.

Gabriel is panting, staring into Sam's eyes while he tries to catch his breath. Sam never thought he'd find a man beautiful, but it's the only word he can think of to describe the archangel breathing loudly on top of him. Gabriel's eyes are unfathomable, and Sam wonders what's going on in that angelic head of his.

Gabriel smiles and kisses his neck, sliding to Sam's side with a happy sigh. Sam wraps an arm around the angel. He loves it when Gabriel cuddles against him and stays with him for the night, even though he doesn't sleep. There's a lazy snap of fingers and they are suddenly under the sheets while the lights turn off on their own.

Gabriel's fingers are drawing lazy symbols on Sam's chest, and Sam wonders if they mean anything to the archangel or if they are just random patterns. After all, Gabriel's very touchy-feely, so they could easily mean nothing at all.

"You and Dean are starting to get along," Sam remarks quietly in the darkness.

"Yeah." Gabriel's breath is ghosting over his skin, close and intimate. "He's not so bad when he's not thinking up way to keep me from perverting his baby brother." A warm huff of amusement.

"Thank you," Sam says, closing his eyes. "For making the effort." The soft nothingness of sleep is tugging at his consciousness, and he's not really fighting it. Gabriel's weight against him is comfortable and reassuring. He knows he can sleep without worrying of what's lurking in the dark, an archangel is watching over him.

"Anything for you, Sammy." Gabriel's voice is the last thing he hears before the darkness takes him. He's pretty sure the faint rustling sound of wings is just the beginning of a dream.

~~~

When Sam wakes up the bed is empty next to him. He frowns, because it isn't in Gabriel's habits to leave him alone, and sits up on the bed, looks around, searching the room for his archangel.

Gabriel is standing near the open window, staring at something white between his fingers. It's a feather. A long, bright white feather swirling in Gabriel's hand, and Sam's breath catches in his throat. Sam's never seen an angel's wings, and though from what Dean's told him about Castiel's they don't seem to have actual _feathers_, he can't help but wonder. Gabriel's an archangel after all, maybe his are different?

Sam gets up and walks quietly to Gabriel, who is now looking out through the window with a slight frown. Sam wraps his arms around the archangel and kisses his jaw, then rests his chin on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Morning lover." The angel's voice sounds distracted, like he's lost in thoughts so distant he barely registers Sam's presence.

Sam resists the urge to touch the white feather in his lover's hand. There are glints of silver where the morning sun shines down on it, and it looks slightly otherworldly.

"Where does it come from?" he asks quietly, in what he hopes is a mild curious tone.

"I'm not sure... it feels somewhat familiar, but I can't place it." Gabriel turns in Sam's arms. "It's probably just a feather." Then he greats Sam properly, with lips and hands and backing Sam against the wall. The feather falls soundlessly to the floor, forgotten for now in favor of pleasures of the flesh.


End file.
